


大意暧昧

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 4





	大意暧昧

“胜澈哥再拿点凉水过来吧，”李知勋低头搅拌锅里的菜，音量不大的招呼崔胜澈帮忙，燃气炉另一边洪知秀煮着豆芽，权顺荣从冰柜里拿出冰块。

和谐的周末家庭聚会前备餐时间。

为了提高工作效率四个人两两分组进行，李知勋和崔胜澈准备热菜，洪知秀和权顺荣准备冷面。

洪知秀家开放式厨房很大，案台另一头落地窗对着庭院池塘，天还没黑透，留着霭蓝的天空下镶着一道窄窄的黄边。客厅只留着一盏立灯，发出淡淡的光，厨房暖光的吊灯衬得客厅更加昏暗。

“欸这里好像没有酒？”崔胜澈顺着厨房扫了一圈发现了这美中不足。

“我去取吧，在后面仓库”洪知秀手上的工作停下来，解开自己身上的围裙。李知勋手上忙着翻炒，崔胜澈掰着洋白菜，洪知秀好看的眼睛弯起来笑笑，“顺荣过来帮忙吧，我一个人拿不了”。

“好呀”，权顺荣用搭在水管上的毛巾擦了擦手，从一边绕着出来，跟在洪知秀后面取酒。

客厅太过昏暗，从亮堂的厨房出来到这里视线更是模糊，洪知秀走得快，权顺荣跟在后面落了两步的距离，通过客厅到侧门，权顺荣前脚刚踏出去，就突然被人拽住，摁在墙上，原本多了自己两步的洪知秀突然出现在自己旁边，顺手关上了门。  
权顺荣还没反应过来就感觉腰间一凉，一只冰凉的手顺着衬衣下摆摸了进来，摸了摸自己最近已经少了许多的小肚子上的肉。

“知秀哥……你……”权顺荣结结巴巴的说不出话。  
洪知秀微微凑上前靠近，对上权顺荣的目光，又弯起嘴角和眼睛，“看来顺荣最近有好好锻炼呀……”手已经顺着向上摸到前胸那点，带着力度的捏了捏，受到刺激的乳头立刻挺立了起来，权顺荣顿时深吸口气。  
“我们顺荣最近有没有想我？”洪知秀两只手都没闲着，另一只手解开权顺荣的皮带，顺着内裤边摸进去。  
权顺荣心理上还有点抗拒，本能的把腿并了并，却仿佛是要把洪知秀的手夹的更紧。  
洪知秀顺势捏住权顺荣的囊袋揉搓，上面和下面的双重刺激让权顺荣几乎要叫出声，只剩下最后一丝理智尚存。  
“不可以……知秀哥……我们不能这样……”  
“说什么胡话呢我们顺荣……”漂亮的哥哥轻轻啄了啄权顺荣嘴唇，“又不是第一次了……”  
“不要在这里啊……”权顺荣话音越发虚起来，“会……会被知勋…知勋…和胜澈哥听到……”  
“不会的，”洪知秀凑到权顺荣耳边，“只要顺荣忍着叫小声一点不就好了……再说……胜澈和知勋在做饭，他们不会知道的……”

“知勋……不可以在这里……”崔胜澈被扛起来坐在没有放置厨具的大理石桌台上，宽松的卫衣被撩起来堆在胸口，李知勋俯身细细舔过崔胜澈的腹部，顺势拉开裤链。  
崔胜澈小臂撑着桌面，被刺激的忍不住打颤，嘴里已经不受控制的发出轻吟。李知勋估算了着时间，想着来不及替崔胜澈解决了，直接伸手指进去做扩张。  
前戏过短惹得崔胜澈干疼，鼻子一酸就是哭腔，“疼……知勋……慢……慢点……”  
李知勋抬起头看着崔胜澈发红的大眼睛被液体浸湿，被灯光映着亮晶晶的闪光，再四下打量，看到顶柜上用来做甜点的罐装膏体椰子油，伸手取下来拆开，拿手指挖了一些，清甜滑腻带着椰子味，又用另只手把崔胜澈裤子褪的更低些，伸手进到崔胜澈后穴继续扩张。  
“唔……知勋……”  
“哥着急了吗？”李知勋拉下自己的裤链，“别着急……我现在就来……”李知勋把崔胜澈大腿分开，对着自己露出穴口，摁着腿根就操进去。  
崔胜澈几乎在同时就开始后悔自己刚刚的话，扩张没做完全，李知勋进来后感觉自己被撑的又涨又疼。  
李知勋也不好受，倒吸一口冷气，“要被哥夹断了……放松……”  
崔胜澈缓缓顺着气让自己放松，李知勋抱着他的腰也缓缓动起来。  
椰油随着李知勋的动作也逐渐被体温化开，李知勋进出更顺畅了，房间过于空旷使至肉体拍打的“啪啪”声听来更是清晰。  
“知勋……声音……声音……太……太大了……啊……”崔胜澈呜咽着不成句的提醒。  
李知勋被打断，皱着眉头凭印象去开放在一边的音响，音乐顿时充斥了整个房间。  
李知勋转身把崔胜澈拉下来，让他面向桌子背对自己，换成了更方便自己进去的位置，掰开崔胜澈雪白的臀瓣。  
“啊……啊……慢点……知……勋……知勋……”李知勋大开大合的动作让崔胜澈完全招架不住，嘴里求饶的话不自觉的以比椰油更甜腻的声音从嘴中泄出。  
“刚刚不是还觉得太慢了吗？”李知勋下身动作不见变缓，语气却变缓了不少，“现在有音乐了……哥可以叫的大声一点……”

权顺荣最近染了浅色头发，月亮刚刚升起来，月光投在权顺荣头发上发着淡淡的光泽，与之一起发着光的是权顺荣光裸的上身，身上浮着薄薄的汗莹莹的相映。  
“啊……啊……知秀哥……轻……轻点……”  
权顺荣被洪知秀抱起来抵在墙上操弄，裤子被脱的干净扔在地上，双腿紧紧的夹着洪知秀的腰。  
洪知秀用牙轻轻的咬着权顺荣的胳膊，下面坏心眼的不停戳向深处权顺荣的敏感点。  
“不……不行……不能留下……留下印子……”权顺荣向来爱哭，又吧嗒吧嗒的流着眼泪小声嚷。  
“哥哥没有把顺荣喂饱吗？怎么还哭的这么厉害呢？”洪知秀嘴上永远比动作要温柔百倍，下身的持续抽插让权顺荣的性器直挺挺的夹在两人身体中间摩擦。  
“啊……不行了……哥哥……到了…要到了…呜……”权顺荣仰着头压着嗓子轻喊，随之射在洪知秀腰间，白浊的液体顺着洪知秀的腰线淌下去，被他腾出只手勾到手指上，伸进权顺荣大张着呼气的嘴里。  
权顺荣感受到口腔被硬物入侵，条件反射一般的开始吮吸，口交似的舔舐洪知秀的手指，发出口腔吞咽的声音。  
“我们顺荣上面也被调教的很好呢……”嘴上说着下身加大力度抽弄起来。

洪知秀射后把一直还系在权顺荣身上的围裙从他脖子上摘下来，擦了擦自己的下体，而后丢到权顺荣身上，“我去仓库取酒，顺荣自己乖乖清理干净……等下把围裙扔到那边垃圾桶里。”

洪知秀和权顺荣抱着啤酒回来时，李知勋和崔胜澈已经把刚刚做好的饭装盘摆上桌了，腾腾的冒着热气。  
“怎么放了音乐？”  
“太安静了，有点不习惯……”李知勋面不改色的把音响拿开，摁下关机。  
“顺荣身上怎么都是土？”崔胜澈伸手去接啤酒，看到权顺荣衣服上脏扑扑的。  
“院里太黑了，顺荣栽了一跤……”洪知秀自然的接过话，帮忙从橱柜里拿餐具，偏头看到料理台上拆了口的椰油，“怎么还开了椰油啊？”  
“拌沙拉开了一点，味道应该还不错……”李知勋拉开椅子坐下:“快来吃饭吧……你们俩太慢我们都等急了。”  
权顺荣乖巧的坐在李知勋旁边，崔胜澈也拉开椅子在洪知秀身边坐下。

和谐的周末家庭聚会。


End file.
